Of Redheads and Younger Men
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: COMPLETE. CathGreg. Catherine and Greg investigate a case that hits too close to home for one of them but brings two unlikely people into each other’s arms. Rated for explicit sex and language. Please review! Xx
1. Part 1

**Of Redheads and Younger Men**

**Summary: Catherine Willows and Greg Sanders: The Very Right Kind of Very Wrong. Catherine and Greg investigate a case that hits too close to home but brings two unlikely people into each other's arms. CathGreg pairing.  
**This was supposed to be a oneshot but it turned out to be much longer and will be quite a few chapters long. I don't expect many reviews as not many people support this pairing. I'd love some feedback though!  
**Rated for explicit sexual content and language from now on. If you don't like don't read! M rated.**

Part One.

"Greg, honey," The pet name slipped out involuntarily as Catherine placed her hand on the younger man's shoulder. Ever since Sara Sidle's departure from CSI three weeks ago he had moped around the crime lab, not once showing the enthusiasm he had been so well known for back in his days as a labrat. Catherine had watched Greg grow up and change over the years and she hated to see him so miserable. They all missed Sara in their own ways but Greg seemed to be taking it the worst; worse than Grissom it seemed but it was always hard to tell with him.

Greg looked up at the sound of his name, his mouth twitching into the slightest of smiles when he saw it was Catherine.

"Hey Catherine." He replied.

"Coffee?" She suggested, despite the boiling Las Vegas day outside the air conditioning inside the crime lab made it cool enough to make drinking coffee bearable, and, in their line of work, essential. Greg nodded and handed Catherine his mug.

Catherine headed to the coffee machine and scooped out some of Greg's Hawaiian Blue coffee.

"Thanks." He said gratefully a few moments later when Catherine set a mug down in front of him and took a seat opposite him.

"Greg, you've gotta cheer up." She lowered her voice. "I know how you felt about Sara..."

He looked up in alarm but Catherine reached out and covered his hand with her's.

"It's okay." She assured him. Catherine Willows knew all about falling for the wrong guy, especially the wrong guy that you worked with. As much as she loved Warrick she knew that they would never get beyond the casual flirting of two good friends.

"Is it? Will it ever be okay?" Greg sighed, looking deep into Catherine's blue eyes.

This time Catherine squeezed his hand. "It will. I promise it will."

Greg opened his mouth to speak but both his and Catherine's pagers began to beep in unison. Once again the job had to come first.

* * *

Catherine and Greg climbed out of the air-conditioned vehicle and the blast of humid air hit them full force. Catherine wore her hair loose, an extra protection against the hot sun and placed a CSI cap on her head. She led the way towards the scene of the crime with Greg following, quite literally, hot on her heels.

"CSI Willows, Sanders." Catherine introduced herself and Greg to the detectives. "What have we got here?"

They were now stood on a porch outside a house on the outskirts of Las Vegas, the whitewashed wood offering very little protection against the sun.

"Suspected rape homicide." The detective, a tall balding man whom neither Catherine nor Greg recognised, told them.

Catherine nodded; these were always the worst. The detective, who had now identified himself as Peter Ronson, led the way into the house, which was much darker and cooler than it had been outside. Greg had to wait a moment for his eyes to adjust to the change in light before he could examine the scene before him. He felt Catherine's body tense beside him as her eyes took in the sight and she had been doing this much longer than him.

"I knew her." Catherine said, her eyes staring straight at the body. Her voice was so soft that Greg only just heard her and Peter didn't seem to notice she had spoken.

Greg opened his mouth to say something reassuring but Catherine pushed away from his side and set her kit down on the floor, pulling on a pair of latex gloves with a satisfying snap. Greg followed suit, his mind reeling with thoughts of Catherine and how she might know the victim. If she didn't want to talk to him about it then he couldn't force her.

* * *

Catherine and Greg processed the scene in silence, she taking the body and he studying the surrounding area. While they worked, Detective Ronson interviewed the neighbours. He arrived back at the house just as David Phillips was about to load the body into the coroner's van.

"The vic is Kerry Miller, aged around 40 her neighbours reckon, no children live here but she has frequent male visitors, never usually the same men either." Peter told them, raising his eyebrows as if he had already made up his mind about the sort of woman they were dealing with. Catherine could feel her blood boiling in her veins and she knew that it had nothing to with the sweltering heat.

"We'll take these samples back to the lab." She said coldly. "We'll let you know when we find out anything _concrete_."

With that Catherine stalked out, leaving Greg to hurry after her. It didn't stop him seeing Ronson admiring the sway of Catherine's hips and backside though. Greg felt strangely protective of the woman who still had ten plus years on him.

* * *

"Ignore him." Greg told Catherine when they had loaded their kits into the car and were preparing to leave the scene.

"Sorry?" Catherine replied, emerging from a reverie.

"Ignore Ronson, he's an ass." Greg said, still annoyed with the detective for his behaviour and treatment of Catherine.

"Thanks Greg." Catherine smiled; pleased to know she had his support at least. She decided that she should share what she knew about Kerry with him. "I knew her," She said with much more confidence than she had earlier. "I knew Kerry Miller. We used to work together."

Greg turned to look at her from the passenger seat. "She's a CSI too?"

Catherine laughed softly and placed her hand casually on Greg's leg before she even had time to think about it. Greg swallowed a lump in his throat and waited for Catherine to continue, trying not to think of that delicate hand creeping further up his thigh…

"No, Greg." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "We worked some of the same clubs."

"Oh," Greg replied, kicking himself for being so foolish. He loved the way she wasn't ashamed to talk about her career before becoming a criminalist, they all had pasts after all. "Were you close?"

Catherine nodded. "At the time we were good friends, yes, but I haven't heard from Kerry in a long time."

"I'm sorry, Catherine." He said softly, his eyes meeting hers.

"Thanks Greg." Catherine replied, feeling a strange and unprecedented rush of emotion towards the younger man beside her.

* * *

Back at the Crime Lab, Catherine went and filled Grissom in on the case while Greg checked in the evidence and took it to one of the vacant labs. He was buttoning up a lab coat when Catherine entered the lab.

"Hey," He greeted, giving the redhead a smile. He knew she was taking Kerry's death worse than she was letting on and he wanted her to know that he was there for her.

"Hi Greg." Catherine smiled.

"Did you tell Grissom that you knew the victim?" He asked.

"No," Catherine said, eyeing him deadly seriously. "And he isn't to know. You're the only one I've told."

"But Cath…"

"I need to solve this case for Kerry and I don't want the case being taken away from me. This stays between us. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said seriously, but there was still the ghost of a mischievous glint in his eye.

Catherine smacked him lightly on the side. "Call me 'ma'am' one more time you'll be the one down in autopsy!"

* * *

"The semen we found doesn't match anyone in the database, the fingerprint on her stomach came back with no hints and the man she had an appointment with most recently has an iron-clad alibi." Greg reported to Catherine who was curled up on the couch in the breakroom with a cup of coffee.

"So basically we have nothing." Catherine said.

"Yes. But, if we do get a suspect we'll have plenty to match him to." Greg confirmed.

"Or she?" Catherine replied.

"True. Hell hath no fury and all that…" He smirked.

"What are you trying to imply about the fairer sex?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, nothing." He smiled sweetly, and took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Never underestimate a beautiful woman, Greg." She told him and he couldn't quite work out if she was being serious or not.

"I never do." He replied, looking straight into her eyes and feeling a rush of desire that had been missing ever since Sara had been gone.

Catherine sat up and rubbed her forehead. "This case is going to drive me insane. Why didn't Kerry come to me if she was in trouble?" She asked, voicing her thoughts out loud.

"You haven't been in contact with her for a long time Catherine, it's not your fault." Greg said softly.

"No, I know. I still can't help but blame myself for not being a better friend to her. She was good to me when I first started out."

"Cath," Greg said softly. "The best thing you can do now is to catch the bastard who did this but you need to get some rest, and stop beating yourself up."

"I'd rather stay here…" Catherine replied. "You can go home though."

He shook his head firmly. "Nope. We are both going home and we can come back tomorrow with fresh eyes. I'll drive you."

Catherine finally caved. "Thanks Greg." She wasn't sure she could focus long enough to drive herself home.


	2. Part 2

**Of Redheads and Younger Men  
Part Two**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I really appreciate it! I'm currently writing the 6th (and probably final) part of this fic so update should be quite regular!**

"Where's Lindsey?" Greg asked when he stopped the car outside Catherine's home and saw no lights were on. "And Lily?" He couldn't help but blush at the mention of her name; the older woman's interest in him was a little embarrassing.

"Lindsey's away on a school trip and my mom is at the health spa." Catherine confirmed.

"Oh right." Greg smiled.

"Want to come in?" She asked.

"Oh, okay." He agreed, not wanting to leave Catherine alone when she was this agitated about Kerry Miller. He killed the ignition and followed Catherine up the path to her front door. She disappeared into the kitchen leaving Greg in the hallway.

"Wine?" She called out.

He knew he should say no, but he didn't. "Yes, please!" He yelled back.

Catherine reappeared with two glasses of red wine and led the way through to the living room. Greg took a glass from Catherine's hand and they sat at opposite ends of the three-seater couch.

"You could still hand this case off to someone else, you know. I could still give you updates and keep you in the loop." Greg said, swallowing a sip of the delicious red wine.

Catherine looked across at him in the half-light. "Do you really think I invited you in to talk about the case?"

"I, uh…" The low, husky tone of Catherine's voice was throwing him off completely.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." She told him, and the confession of her weakness made Greg want to reach out and touch her but he didn't dare; not yet.

"You don't have to be." Greg assured her. This case really was getting to her.

Catherine placed her wine glass down on the coffee table and moved across the couch, crawling towards Greg's lap before he could even react. In seconds she was straddling his lap, the younger man bemused but aroused beneath her.

"Catherine." He said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. As much as he wanted this he was not prepared to take advantage of the great Catherine Willows.

"Please," She murmured.

"I don't want you to regret this." He whispered.

"I won't." She replied throatily, her hips grinding into his again. Her lips found his and with hesitancy, closely followed by passion. Greg's tongue slid into her mouth, tasting the wine and savouring the warmth. Catherine's hands moved to the hem of her top and she pulled it off over her head, exposing her warm pale skin to Greg. His breath hitched in his throat and his hands encircled her slim waist, pulling her closer and into his kiss.

"Wait," Greg said, breaking away from her addictively sweet lips. The enormity of how truly wrong this was had finally hit him. "I'm sorry Catherine, we can't do this. I won't do this."

Refusing to meet his gaze, Catherine pulled her top back on over her head and flattened her hair. With her usual demeanor the redhead climbed off his lap and headed for the kitchen.

"Shut the door on your way out, Greg." She told him.

"Wait, Cath." He called after her. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you but we'll only end up regretting this in the morning. You much more than me of course." He added, attempting his trademark grin.

"I'll see you at work, Greg." Catherine replied, not unkindly making Greg wonder why on earth he had thrown away the only chance he would have with this beautiful woman.

* * *

The drive back to his apartment was lonely for Greg but deep down he knew he had done the right thing. Jumping into bed with Catherine would not have solved any of their problems, despite how much he realised he wanted it; wanted her. He hadn't felt this way since before Sara had left and he wondered what it was that made him fatally attracted to the women he worked with.

As Greg crawled into his bed, the only thing that would take his mind of what he and Catherine could have been up to right now was thinking about the case. He knew that Catherine would be protective over this, Kerry Miller was a friend of hers and she would want justice for her. Of course Greg wanted the same thing he was just worried about Catherine being blinded by her obligations as a friend and not as a criminalist.

* * *

If Greg had been expecting any awkwardness between Catherine and him the next day at work he need not have worried, Catherine carried out in her usual manner and it was as if the previous night had never happened. Greg wondered if the wine had just fuelled his overactive imagination and nothing had actually happened. No, he decided, last night was far too real to have been a fantasy.

"Brass found out who Kerry's most recent boyfriend was, I've heard of the guy, never met him but I'd guess that he was her pimp."

Greg nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. "Are we going to go and interview him?" He asked.

"Brass' guys are bringing him in now." Catherine confirmed. Greg nodded again, he wondered if it would be a good idea for Catherine to be in on the interview when she had clearly already made up her mind about this suspect. However, he knew how good Catherine was at her job and there was no way a relative rookie like him was going to contradict her years of expertise.

When Catherine and Greg entered the interview room, Michael Holloway was already sat opposite them, drumming the tabletop boredly with his fingers. Greg saw Catherine's body tense and once again he had a sense of dread about this interview.

"Michael Holloway, I hope you understand why you've been brought here." Catherine began after introducing herself and Greg.

"Yes, I do, but it's a load of crap." He said, his voice was cold with a slightly sinister drawl.

Catherine pulled her chair in, the legs scraping against the linoleum flooring.

"Oh really? A woman has been sexually assaulted and murdered, is that a load of crap, Mr. Holloway?" She asked.

Michael rolled his eyes. "I had nothing to do with that."

Catherine slapped a mortuary photograph of Kerry Miller onto the table in front of Michael.

"Have you ever seen this woman before?" Greg asked, taking over a moment to allow Catherine to relax. He could also see the effect the horrific photograph of a woman who had once been her friend was having on the redhead.

"Yeah. I've seen her. Hangs around the strip a lot. Bit of a has been though." Michael commented.

"We've heard that you and Kerry Miller have been linked. Were you ever in a relationship with her?" Greg asked, speaking before Catherine could.

"With that?" Michael asked in disgust. This was enough to throw Catherine over the edge; she slammed her palms down on the table.

"How dare you! A woman has been murdered. A woman we know you were having a sexual relationship with and this is the best you can do."

Michael looked at Catherine appreciatively, and Greg didn't like it at all.

"I think we need a break." Greg said, standing up and leading Catherine from the room.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Catherine demanded. "I have superiority, you cannot treat me like that in an interview situation Greg!"

"I did it for you Catherine, I could see he was winding you up." He lowered his voice, unaware of Brass approaching them from behind. "I know you and Kerry used to be close and you want to do this for her but Michael clearly enjoys seeing you upset…"

"Catherine?" Brass asked, making both CSIs jump and look guilty. "You knew Kerry Miller?"

She knew better than to lie. "Yes, I did know her. We used to work some of the same clubs."

"You know what I'm going to say don't you, Catherine?" Brass said gently.

"Please Jim, don't throw me off this case. I need to find out who assaulted and killed Kerry."

"I'm sorry Catherine, you know the rules."

Catherine turned on her heel and stormed away, leaving Brass and Greg exchanging helpless looks. Greg followed her down the corridor, stopping outside the female locker room door.

"Cath, are you okay?" He called through the door.

"No, I'm not fucking okay." She growled, but opened the door all the time. Greg stepped cautiously inside.

"We'll get the bastard Catherine, I promise. I'll put my everything into solving this case. For you."

Catherine shook her head. "For Kerry." She paused. "Thank you, Greg."

"You're welcome." Greg said. "I'm sorry you got kicked off the case."

"It's not your fault, Greg." Catherine said, managing a weak smile.

"Can I do anything for you?" He asked.

"A hug would be nice." Catherine admitted, and they briefly embraced. Their lips were interlocked before either of them knew what was happening.

Catherine broke away first. "You reject me again and I will make your life a living hell, okay?"

**Please review! Xx**


	3. Part 3

**Of Redheads and Younger Men  
Part 3**

**Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! I'm so pleased that you like this fic!  
This is definitely an M rated chapter, lots of sex and some swearing ahead. If you don't like it, don't read it but if you do, please review! **

-

Knowing that Catherine's words were equally made up of threats and promises, he kissed her back, his hands encircling her slender waist. He pushed her back against the bank of lockers, forcing one leg between her thighs. Catherine worked her hands under Greg's t-shirt, lifting it off over his head and wondering when the labrat had turned into the man who stood before her now and why the hell it had taken her so long to notice. She ran her hands over his toned torso and Greg kissed down her neck, Catherine elicited moans of pleasure when he found her weak spots. He pulled her top off over her head in a frenzy with none of the hesitation of the previous night; none of the anxiety either. They heard voices outside and exchanged a look of panic before Catherine burst into giggles at the madness of the situation she had found herself in. Grabbing Greg by the hand she led him to the shower cubicles, each of them undressing themselves to save time.

As they stepped in under the hot water, Greg took in every inch of the redhead's body and he understood, now more than ever, why her career as an exotic dancer had been so successful. He kissed her again, their tongues and hands exploring each other properly for the first time. Greg looked up at her, the red hair plastered to her forehead and the look of pure desire in her eyes that was solely directed at him made her appear more beautiful than ever before. Kissing her once more, he pushed her gently up against the wall of the shower cubicle, his hand slowly sliding down her stomach to the apex of her legs, making Catherine's body shudder with anticipation. With two fingers he sought out her core and found that she was warm, wet and more than ready for him. This alone only added to Greg's own pleasure. With one last look at Catherine, Greg thrust deep into the redhead, feeling a surge of pride as the woman before let out a muffled scream of pleasure. He thrust into her again until they found a rhythm they were both comfortable with. Catherine raked her nails down Greg's back as they rocked together. The hot spray of the shower and the feeling of Greg inside her brought Catherine to the edge quickly but she fought off the orgasm, wanting to savour every moment she had with this man who had been off limits for so long. Finally she caved and she and Greg climaxed at the same time, calling out each other's names and using the wall of the shower stall for support.

"Greg?" Catherine breathed out his name, his face was buried in her hair and nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah?" He replied, standing up and looking at her, once again reveling in her beauty. He couldn't believe that the one and only Catherine Willows had let him have his way with her in a shower stall in the female locker room. He knew if he told anyone, which he wouldn't, no one would believe the ex labrat was capable of giving Catherine what she wanted but now he knew otherwise.

"Thank you." She replied, her lips collided with his again, their mouths crashing together in a second passionate frenzy.

"Catherine," Greg stopped her. "What about Holloway? As much as I'd love to spend all day in the shower with you, I should probably go and nail the bastard." He spoke with feeling. Michael Holloway had hurt the woman in front of him and he was determined that he would get vengeance for both Kerry Miller and for Catherine.

Catherine nodded. "That was one hell of a way of taking my mind off the situation though." She smirked, her mouth lifting a little at the corners. Greg kissed her again and grabbed a towel from the shelf, giving Catherine a good view in the meantime.

"Wait for me in the breakroom Cath, and I'll fill you in." He grinned at the irony of his words.

Catherine grinned right back at him. "I'll be waiting, Greggo."

* * *

Feeling like a changed man as he stepped back into the interview and slid into the seat next to Brass. 

"Where's the babe?" Holloway asked as Greg sat down.

"Captain Brass and I will be conducting the interview from now on, Mr. Holloway." Greg replied coldly.

Holloway shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, just won't have anything to look at while we sort out this mess."  
"Mess?" Questioned Brass. "Your girlfriend, who we find out you've been pimping, is found dead and you think we can just, I quote: 'sort this mess out'?"

Holloway drummed his fingers on the desk again, making both Brass and Greg incredibly irritated. Brass called to the uniform officer outside. "Owen, please escort Mr. Holloway to his cell."

"Hey, you can't do that!" Holloway protested.

Greg smiled at him. "Sorry, but until you tell us the truth there's nothing else we can do."

Brass and Greg watched Owen take Michael Holloway away and they stood together for a moment in the corridor.

"I should probably go and update Catherine." Greg said, turning and walking away from Brass. He just wished he had something more to tell her about the case.

* * *

Catherine looked up in anticipation as Greg entered the break room; a small smile on her face and her eyes lit him when she saw him. 

"Has he confessed?" She asked, pushing herself up from the couch.

"Uh Cath, it's a becoming a little more complicated than that. Holloway won't say anything at all so we've taken him to a cell for now. Brass and I will re-interview him later."

Catherine rubbed her hands across her face. "Bastard." She hissed. "He did it. He knows, we know that he did it yet so far we have no proof."

"Hey," Greg soothed, taking her into his arms and rubbing her back. "We'll get him. I promise."

Catherine leaned her head against Greg's chest and breathed in his scent, feeling strangely comforted from just being in his arms. They had certainly come along way in the last two days.

"There's not much more we can do here." Greg said when he finally released her from his embrace. "Let me take you home."

Catherine shook her head. "No, I don't want to go home to my daughter like this. I don't want to worry her, or mom."

Greg took her hands in his. "Come back to mine then?" Catherine looked skeptically at him. "Don't believe anything Sara told you about my apartment." She tried to hide a laugh.

"Okay, I'll call Lindsey and I'll meet you out front in a few minutes." She told him, Greg nodded and began to walk away. "Hey Greg!" She called after him. "Thank you; thanks for everything."

Greg smiled and continued his journey to his car, trying to think when it was that he last changed his sheets...

**Please review! x**


	4. Part 4

**Of Redheads and Younger Men  
Part 4**

**Thanks again to everyone who had read and reviewed! It means a lot! This story is finished now, just got some tweaking to do, so the final two chapters will be with you soon! Here goes Part 4... (less sex, but rated for language)**

-

Greg was leaning against the hood of his car when Catherine exited the crime lab, it took a few moments for her to notice him and he took advantage of this short amount of time to really appreciate her beauty in the bright Nevada sunshine.

"Ready to go?" Greg asked when Catherine stopped in front of him. She nodded. "Are Lindsey and Lily okay with this?" He asked.

Catherine smiled. "I didn't tell them I was with you, as much as they care about you Greg, I don't think they want to hear about what's going on between us. Not yet anyway." She added, turning away and climbing into the passenger seat, allowing Greg to absorb this.

The ride back to Greg's apartment was pleasant, they listened to the radio though any of Marilyn Manson's music was considered inappropriate right now. Greg wasn't sure it would be fitting in their current situations. Greg led Catherine into his apartment building and showed her to the elevator. They climbed into an empty car and Greg pressed the button for the six floor.

"Do these elevators have cameras?" Catherine asked as they began their ascension.

"Uh, no." Greg replied. "Why?" His final comment was stifled by Catherine's lips meeting his, her right hand toying with the waistband of his jeans while the other played with his hair. "Catherine." He breathed out, wanting her more and more with every passing millisecond though he wasn't sure the elevator was the right place for this. He took her hands firmly in his and held them tightly until the stepped on his floor. Still holding one of her hands, Greg led Catherine along the corridor to his apartment and unlocked the door. The pair of them tumbled inside, Catherine kicking the door shut after them.

* * *

Half an hour later and wrapped in only a bed sheet from Greg's bed, Catherine surveyed the apartment.

"It's not bad." Catherine conceded. "Sara exaggerated." 

Greg smiled at her from his position in bed. "She never saw it the way you have."

Catherine crossed the room and perched on the side of the bed next to Greg. "You and her, you never...?" She asked.

Greg shook his head, the memories had once been too painful but now that Catherine was here with him the past didn't seem so bad.

"No. She only really had eyes for Grissom. I was simply a distraction." Greg replied.

Catherine took his hand. "You're more than just a distraction to me, Greg."

He smiled, his fingers just inches away from caressing the soft skin of her thigh when his pager beeped loudly. Growling at the interruption, Greg grabbed the pager and studied the screen.

"I gotta go Cath, I'm sorry. Feel free to hang here, if you like?" He suggested, the thought of coming home to find her here after a call out seemed very appealing to him.

"Okay," She agreed, snuggling down into the covers that were still warm. "See you later."

* * *

"What have we got?" Greg Sanders asked, stepping into the Trace lab and running his hand through his even-more-than-usually messy hair.

David Hodges looked up from his microscope and eyes Greg.  
"We?" He questioned. "I hope this is the royal 'we'."

"Don't fuck around with me, Hodges." Greg growled. "Just tell me what _you've_ found."

Hodges held his hands up in surrender but said no more, he could see this case was getting to Greg, and Catherine too, seeing as she had been thrown off the case. Hodges loved the easy access to gossip you gained from being a labrat.

"You'll be pleased to know that the trace of semen on Kerry Miller's panties was kindly donated by Michael Holloway. You've got your guy." Hodges told him.

Greg actually felt himself smiling at the labrat. "Thank you, Hodges." He said, leaving the lab and going off in search of Brass.

* * *

While Greg waited for Brass to arrange for an interview room for Holloway, he used his cell to ring Catherine.

"Hey Greg," She answered on the second ring. "Is everything okay?"

"We've got him Cath, it was Holloway's semen we found." He told her.

"But Greg," Catherine interrupted. "That only supports the theory that he and Kerry were in a relationship or that he was her pimp, it doesn't prove he killed her. We know he did, Brass knows he did but it's not going to be enough to convince a judge."

Greg sighed, feeling downhearted. "We'll catch this son of a bitch, Catherine, we will."

He could hear a smile in Catherine's voice down the phone line and it made him desperately want to be there with her.

"I know, Greggo."

* * *

"Okay, so what, Kerry and I were sort of together. We weren't in a proper relationship but yeah, she was into me." Holloway explained, seeming more relaxed and less confrontational as Brass and Greg interviewed him again.

"And did you return those feelings?" Brass asked.

Holloway shrugged. "She's was pretty y'know, a bit past it but still..." 

Greg felt himself seething, this was a dead woman they were talking about, but he kept his anger to himself. He knew it wouldn't do him any favours and he doubted whether Catherine would forgive him if he got himself kicked off the case as well.

"And on the day in question, had you seen Ms Miller?" Greg asked.

There was a flicker of hesitation in Holloway's eyes but he hid it quickly. "No, I haven't seen her for a good fortnight, maybe more."

"Then explain why the semen found on Ms Miller's pants was fresh." Brass fired back.

Holloway froze for a moment but quickly regained his composure. "I'd like to see my lawyer now."

**Please review! Xx**


	5. Part 5

**Of Redheads and Younger Men  
Part 5**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! This is the second to last part and I've got ideas for a sequel if you are interested!  
This chapter is definitely M rated. Thanks to Abi for the help and brainstorming! Xx**

"Holloway's lawyered up." Greg explained to Catherine over the phone. "But he claims that he hasn't seen Kerry in a fortnight but the semen we found was fresh, so his alibi doesn't fit."

On the other end of the line Catherine digested this. "Good work, Greg. We're close to nailing him now."

"I know. I wish you were still working the case with me though, Cat."

"You seem to be doing a great job on your own." She replied. "Are you coming home soon?"

"I'm just heading out, actually." Greg replied. "Is there anything you want me to get before I come back?"

"No," Catherine replied, her voice going huskier with desire. "Just get back home as quickly as possible."

Greg ended the call and headed out to his car, his head filled with thoughts on one woman, and one woman only.

* * *

The elevator ride up to his floor seemed to take a lifetime but eventually he stepped out of the doors and headed for his apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Catherine?" He called out. "Hey, Cath!" He walked further into the entrance hall. "Cath!" He could hear the sound of running water and was puzzled. He continued to the kitchen and found Catherine, wearing only one of his shirts and sipping coffee at the sink.

"Hey," She grinned, straightening up and crossing the room to wear Greg stood, almost open-mouthed. The shirt reached her thighs, just, and she had left the top few buttons undone to give a teasing glimpse of her cleavage and her loose red hair was swept back over one shoulder.

"Hey," He replied, kissing her gently while his hand snaked down her slender body. She pulled his hand away, a devilish smile in her eyes.

"All in good time." She told him, her blue eyes sparkling dangerously with desire.

"Catherine. Seriously." Greg told her, his voice sounding strangled even to his own ears. Every spare moment he had since he had last seen her fiery redhead had been bombarded with thoughts of her and what he'd like to do to her.

Catherine smiled, the effect she was having on him was obvious to her. And it was flattering to know that, even if she wasn't getting any younger, she could still wrap men around her little finger, even those as young as Greg Sanders. She kissed him again, working her tongue around the inside of her mouth as he devoured the taste of coffee and sweetness on Catherine's tongue. With every touch he felt himself growing harder and wilder with desire. She sensed this and her hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head in one movement. He reached out for her shirt but Catherine batted his hands away again, focusing her attention on the waistband of his jeans. She undid the belt and slid down the zipper agonisingly slowly, feeling Greg grow harder still beneath her touch. She pushed the jeans further down his legs and Greg stepped out of them.

"Catherine," He warned, his voice a tone lower than usual which sent thrills down her spine. She turned and walked away from him, back towards the sink, leaving Greg watching her. She began to unbutton the shirt, slowly, before letting it fall to the floor. Greg walked up behind her, kissing the soft skin of her neck before turning her around and kissing her fully on the mouth. He had every intention of leading towards his bedroom but Catherine had other ideas.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked, as Catherine walked away from him towards the kitchen table, centred in the middle of room.

"Come on Greg, live a little." She teased when she saw the look on his face.

Knowing that he couldn't maintain control for much longer, he pushed Catherine up against the kitchen table, entering her in one movement as she screamed out in ecstacy. He didn't even care if he disturbed his neighbours, satisfying Catherine's and his own needs was far more important. He thrust into hard again, filling her as the sounds of Catherine's screams and moans filled the air. He slowed the rhythm as he felt them coming to edge, they climaxed together, Greg shouting out Catherine's name as she claimed his body with the scratches of her nails.

As Greg panted to get his breath back, he looked down at Catherine lying flushed and naked on his kitchen table.

"I can't even begin to think what you've got in store for the rest of the evening!" He commented.  
Catherine looked up at him, a smile dancing around her lips. "How about a take out?"

* * *

"Tell Catherine that Kerry Miller's body has been released and the family have come to claim the body." Brass told Greg quietly at the start of his next shift.

Greg nodded. "I will do." He headed down the corridor looking for Catherine but it wasn't until they were almost inches apart that he noticed her. He had been far too lost in his own thoughts.

"Cath, I was looking for you." He told her.

Catherine smiled at him, her eyes had regained their sparkle and for the first time in a long while she was feeling satisfied and fulfilled again. She almost couldn't believe that all of this was due to Greg Sanders. "Yeah?"

"Kerry's family is coming to collect the body. I thought you might want to meet them." He told her.

Catherine sighed. "I'm off the case, Greg."

"I know, but you knew Kerry, you can help to give the Millers the closure they need."

"Thanks." She said gratefully, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Anymore news on Holloway?"

Greg nodded. "They're charging him with perverting the course of justice but that's all we can get him on for now. We will convict him for Kerry's murder though, I promise."

* * *

"Hello I'm Catherine Willows." She introduced, sitting down across the table from Elizabeth and Andy Miller, Kerry's parents. "I am so very sorry for your loss." She said.

"Thank you." Andy replied while his wife just nodded, too deep in her own grief to form words.

"I knew Kerry," Catherine continued. "We worked together before I became a CSI. She was such a lovely person and she was a really good friend to me. If there's anything I can do…" She tailed off as she saw a solitary, silent tear creep down Elizabeth's cheek.

"Thank you Ms Willows." Andy said.

"It's Catherine." She interjected with a smile.

"Catherine, we'd very much like for you to attend the funeral next Thursday." Andy said, looking at his wife who nodded.

"Thank you. I'd like to be there; for Kerry." After wishing the Millers the best, she left the interview room feeling drained and empty. Kerry's death was effecting her more than she had thought.

_

* * *

_

Flashback.

_Catherine Flynn stared at herself in the mirror, telling herself that she was doing this for the money, doing this so she could afford a proper education so she could do a proper job. She fidgeted with the outfit she was wearing, if you could call it that. The silver thong bit into her flesh and the matching bra was uncomfortable, she had no idea how she going to walk in these heels either, let alone dance. _

"_Are you okay, honey?" A woman asked, and Catherine turned around to face a brunette who appeared to be a few years older than her._

"_It's my first night." Catherine replied, biting her lower lip._

_The brunette gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine. You're gorgeous, the guys out there will love you!" She said, patting Catherine's arm. "I'm Kerry by the way, Kerry Miller." _

"_I'm Catherine." She replied, grateful for a friendly face._

"_Go knock 'em dead, Cat!" _

_Catherine smiled, stepping out and walking with a new sense of confidence into the club._

_End of flashback._

**Please leave a review! Xx**


	6. Part 6

**Of Redheads and Younger Men  
Part 6**

**This is the final chapter of this story. Thanks to Angelaumbrella, Beccy, Bex, Wendysam, Abi, FactVsFiction, Lostladyknight, Dutchie, Lil Kass and Elkebaby for reviewing! I've got a sequel planned ifyou are interested! Enjoy the final part! Xx**

Catherine smiled sadly to herself as she headed along the corridor, she was glad Greg had allowed her to talk to Kerry's parents, in a way it helped to give them all closure. It also made Catherine grateful that she had been able to leave that world behind her before something as horrific had happened to her. She shuddered at the thought, and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Feeling cold, Catherine?" Greg asked, his mouth close to her ear and his breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine. She hadn't even heard him creep up on her, she was that deep in her own thoughts. "I think I know a way to warm you up."

"Greg!" Catherine hissed. "Not here!"

He smiled. "You just look like you could do with cheering up."

"Believe me, I do." She replied. "I've just been to see Kerry's parents."

Greg made a face. "How are they taking it?"

"Badly. Especially her mother."

"I'm sorry." Greg said softly.

"I know you are." Catherine smiled softly. "Thank you, Greg."

"We'll get justice, Cat." He said, coming to a stop outside the locker rooms.

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

Greg looked puzzled. "Cat. Why? If you don't like it..."

"No, it's not that. It's what Kerry called me on my first ever night as an exotic dancer." She sadly.

Greg placed a hand on her arm. "She'd be really proud of you Catherine, you've come so far."

"Thanks." She turned and put her hand on the door handle. "I'm going to change. I'll see you later."

* * *

Greg was wandering the corridors aimlessly, hoping that Catherine would come and find him soon. He knew that she would probably need some time on her own but he could hope that they would spend tonight together again. The enormity of his feelings for the redhead was only just hitting him now. He turned and jumped when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, he knew instantly that it wasn't Catherine though.

"Greg, we've caught the sonovabitch, he confessed." Jim Brass told the CSI.

"Confessed?" Greg replied incredulously.

Brass nodded. "I don't know what his lawyer said to him but we'll definitely ask him to represent our clients in future." He said dryly.

Greg managed a smile. "Gotta tell Catherine." He mumbled before dashing off down the corridor leaving the wisened detective bemused. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, turned into a vacated corridor and dialled Catherine's number; she picked up on the second ring.

"Greg?" She asked.

"Catherine, I've got some news about the case." He told her, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

* * *

"What was so important that you couldn't tell me on the phone?" Catherine asked incredulously when she opened her front door to face the young CSI less than fifteen minutes later.

"Let me in and I'll tell you." Greg grinned. When Catherine didn't budge, Greg looked worried. "Are Lindsey and Lily home?" He asked.

Catherine was becoming more suspicious now. "No, why?"

"Can I come in then?" He asked, giving her his trademark cheeky grin.

"Fine." Catherine caved, opening the door wide to let him inside. The interior of the Willows residence was cool and totally alien to the crime lab. She led the way into the kitchen before leaning against the counter, her arms folded across her chest.

"Don't ask me the details because I don't know, but Holloway confessed. Brass just told me and you were the first person I thought should know." He babbled.

"Confessed?" Catherine asked, eyes wide. Greg nodded. "Seriously?" He nodded again. She threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you so much Greg, for knowing how much this means to me."

Greg hugged her back, her head resting just beneath his chin. He stroked her hair, enjoying the feeling of her relaxing into his arms. He was falling for this woman and he had no idea how to stop it. Catherine loved the feeling of being in his arms and although she knew it was wrong, it was something she knew it wouldn't be too hard to get used to. She stole a glance at her watch, Lindsey and Lily wouldn't be home for hours yet...

_

* * *

_

2 weeks later:

As if the first few days of the Kerry Miller investigation weren't enough of a rollercoaster ride for Catherine Willows and Greg Sanders, what was to follow would rock them too. After the investigation was over and Holloway was awaiting trial, Catherine and Greg's liaison continued, behind closed doors of course. It pained him to have to hide his and Catherne's relationship from the world but Greg understood her situation and accepted it. He had never in his wildest dreams expected them to end up here.

The day of Kerry Miller's funeral dawned bright and hot in Las Vegas. Greg Sanders turned up the air conditioning another notch as he pulled his car up outside the Willows' residence at just before ten o'clock. Catherine had made it obvious from early on that she had wanted to attend to Kerry's funeral, Greg understood and he wanted to be there for her, he was touched when Catherine didn't turn down his idea of going with her. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Catherine looked in a black dress and shoulder wrap as she exited her house and headed for the car. 'It's a funeral, focus Sanders'. He told himself firmly just before Catherine opened the door.  
"Hey Greg." She smiled, his suit and black tie having the same effect on her as her dress had on him.

"Hey, Cath, you okay?" He asked, turning on the ignition and pulling away from the roadside.

She sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay." She was dreading the funeral though.

"Maybe I should go and talk to Kerry's parents?" Catherine said to Greg as the arrived at the cemetery.

"Okay, I'll save you some seats." Greg replied, lightly placing his hand to the small of Catherine's back before she walked away. He watched her go, her confident stride unaffected by the emotional turmoil going on inside of her. Greg found them two seats and waited for her to return.

"Okay?" He asked again, knowing it was inadequate but wanting to show he cared.

"Yeah. Thanks. And thank you for coming Greg, I really appreciate it." She said, her blue eyes boring into his making it hard to look away.  
"Anything for you, Catherine." He replied, his gaze never leaving her's.

Her eyes filled with tears, not for the first time that day, and she reached over and squeezed his hand, never letting go, not even when the service ended. Catherine Willows had made a decision and suddenly it didn't seem to matter if people knew about her and Greg or not. In fact, she wanted them to.

**Please review! Xx**


End file.
